Kitchen Lust
by Blood Moon Rising154
Summary: What was going to be just a thoughtful offering, turns into a extremely heated situation. KyoxTorhu. Rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1—Simple Offering Gone Dirty

Torhu woke with a start, shooting up in her bed and looking around her wildly, searching for the source of the loud crash that had woke her. She realized it had come from the kitchen and began to slowly relax as she realized it was probably Kyo and Yuki fighting again. She began to sleepily lay back down when the thought drifted through her mind, _Maybe the loud crash came from one of them being hurt._

She was out of the bed and running down the hall to the kitchen in the blink of a eye.

Torhu came to a skidding stop outside the kitchen, bracing herself against the doorway of the kitchen to catch her breath. She'd never been the athletic type, and she had also just woke up. Not a great combo.

With a quick shake of her head, she cleared out the distracting thoughts and she raised her gaze to search for any injuries and her mouth opened to attempt to talk them out of continuing the fight. But what she saw caused her jaw to drop even further and make her speechless.

Kyo was kneeling on the kitchen floor, sweeping up broken glass shards of a bowl into an apron that _he was wearing_ — a _pink _apron at that — with an annoyed grimace marring his perfect face. Torhu just stood there in silence, completely shocked. Kyo was _cooking_? Right at that moment, she remembered Yuki and Shigure had gone out to the market to buy her some ingredients for tonight's dinner. So it _couldn't_ have been what she suspected.

She shook her head to push away the thoughts, bringing herself back to the situation at hand. Her brow furrowed in confusion at the situation at hand, though. "Kyo?" she said tentatively. He froze, his hands hovering over the glass shards he hadn't yet dumped into his apron. Slowly, very slowly, he lifted his gaze to meet hers. He had an excuse on the tip of his tongue, but he just couldn't spit it out. What he had been doing was cooking leeks for Tohru because she had been stressing herself so much over finals that she had been making herself not feel well. But he wasn't going to admit to that.

"What?" he muttered gruffly, standing up, forgetting the broken shards of glass at his feet completely as he yanked off the apron quickly and tossed it to the floor. He refused to meet her gaze, casting it down to focus on the floor instead. She was going to ask what was he doing, but decided it would be best if she didn't. "D-Did you hurt your hand with the glass?" she stuttered out instead. He blinked at her in surprise, not expecting that to be the first question she would ask, then again this was Tohru after all. He shrugged, glancing down at his hands. He scowled when he saw the thin line of red seeping from his palm. "Just a small scratch," he said dismissively. Her eyes widened in horror and he groaned inwardly as he realized his mistake. Saying he had a small scratch was like saying he had cut off his hand. "Oh, no!" she exclaimed, rushing over to him, careful to avoid the glass and she grasped his hand, eyeing it closely and chewing on her lower lip. "What were you doing? What made you drop the bowl? How did it cut you? Oh, never mind all that. Come on!" she babbled senselessly, rushing him out of the kitchen and down the hallway, practically pushing him into the bathroom. He was too surprised by her forcefulness to really protest besides a few grumbles here and there. She opened the cabinet above the sink, pulling out a bandage and rubbing alcohol before closing it then coming to stand in front of him. She examined the cut silently, then began to clean it and bandage it up.

Kyo watched her work, blowing long strands of hair out of her eyes when it got in the way, her big brown eyes never losing focus. He actually didn't even mind that she was making a big deal out of something that wasn't even worth a second glance. For one, he could just sit and stare at her beautiful self while she was oblivious to the fact he was staring and two, he found it kind of cute. But when she poked the tip of her small tongue out of the corner of her mouth in concentration, he felt his cock harden instantly and almost painfully.

"All done!" she exclaimed, distracting him from his growing erection as he continued to study the soft figure of her body, like the way her small breasts were pressed against the sheer cloth of her pajama shirt, leaving nothing to the imagination and the way her hips swayed slightly when she was excited, her curves showing off when she did so.

She raised her gaze to me his, a big smile on her face. He didn't even look down at his hand. He didn't care. It was like everything besides Torhu had been closed out of his mind. In that moment, all he could focus on was the girl before him.

Which was probably what motivated him to lean down and kiss her.

Torhu blinked in surprise when she felt Kyo's lips on her own and his arms wrapped tightly around her. holding her as close as he could without triggering the curse. She couldn't respond to the kiss. She was just too...stunned.

Once Kyo realized what he was doing, his eyes went wide and he instantly dropped his arms from around her, taking a step back. "I-I'm sorry," he muttered, his cheeks flushing red.

They only turned a darker shade of red when she leaned up, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressed her soft lips against his in a chaste, sweet kiss. It only took him just a second, before he carefully wrapped his arms around her, not pulling her too close and allowed his eyes to close as he kissed her back. The kiss was slow, but yet passionate at the same time. But in mere moments, the kiss was beginning to heat up, with him backing her up against the wall and his tongue tracing her soft, full lips lightly. She parted her lips in a moan as he did this. He took advantage of her moan by darting his tongue between her parted lips, sliding it over hers. Her fingers tangled in his hair at the sensation of his tongue on hers. But it quickly became a battle for dominance, their tongues sliding over each other and tangling together until, with a moan of defeat, she allowed him to explore her mouth with his hot tongue.

Kyo traced every part of her mouth with the tip of his tongue, as if to memorize the feeling of it. As if this would never happen again, even though he hoped it would. Without thinking, one of his hands slid from around her small, petite waist and under her pink, flannel pajama top, sliding up the curve of her waist until he was cupping her breast in his hand. He groaned into her mouth when he realized she didn't have on a bra and he began to slowly rub soft circles into her sensitive nipple, feeling it become rock hard beneath the pad of his thumb. He lightly pinched it between his index finger and his thumb, tugging it lightly as he pulled away from the kiss and began to kiss slowly down along her milky white neck. She moaned softly, tilting her head back against the wall as he released her nipple, only to begin to roll it beneath his thumb again.

With his free hand, he slid his hand down to the waist band of her pajama pants, sliding his hand inside them then dipping his fingers into her panties. He slowly began to part her lips, giving her plenty of time to say no to what he was suggesting.

The only response that came from her was an increase in her already labored breathing.

He began to rub tight circles into her clit, loving the way her breath hitched in her throat as he did so. He then slowly, ever so slowly, slid his middle finger inside her, groaning against her neck when her wet walls clenched around his finger. He imagined that being his cock and felt it twitch with need in his boxers. He pushed the thought away, determined to give her pleasure since if they continued, she'd end up hurting for a part of this experience.

His finger thrust in and out of her at a slow pace as his thumb continued to rub the tight, small circles into her clit. Her moans of ecstasy only caused his cock to harden until it hurt, which made him bite lightly on the sensitive skin at the crook of her neck, sucking it softly as he increased the pace of his thrusting finger. His thumb slid up along her clit, in search of her small nub. Soon, he felt the tight bundle of nerves underneath his thumb and he began to slide his thumb over it, back and forth, over and over again in a teasing manner. She gasped, her fingers sliding through his orange hair and tangling through the strands as she felt her thighs tighten and her stomach clench.

"Oh...oh...Kyo!" she cried out as she came. Her legs threatened to buckle, but he swiftly slid his hand out from beneath her shirt to lift her thighs and hitch them around his waist, one at a time until she was holding him tightly with her legs by his waist, panting as she rode out her orgasm. He continued to slowly pump his finger in and out of her to help her ride out her orgasm. He pulled away from her neck and lifted his head, barely noticing the hickey he had left behind as his lips crashed into hers, swallowing her whimpers of pleasure in a hard, rough kiss.

Eventually, she sagged back against the wall, her breathing ragged from the mind-blowing orgasm Kyo had just gave to her. But...she wanted more. She wanted him inside her, thrusting his cock in and out of her tight sex, roughly, holding back nothing. Those desires shocked soft, innocent Tohru beyond belief. She never thought like this. She could tell Kyo was thinking something similar, from the way his eyes darkened with outright need and aching desire. Plus, when she thrust her hips suggestively against his, causing his palm to press against her throbbing clit, she felt his member harden impossibly more against her stomach.

She was about to open her mouth and voice her desires to Kyo, her thoughts already causing her to become slick with desire and her clit to ache with need, when she heard the door open and close quietly.

"We're home!" Shigure chorused.

_Crap_, Torhu thought grumpily, her lower lip pouting out. Then something occurred to her. How was she supposed to clean up, hide the flush of her cheeks the orgasm had caused, get both of them out of the bathroom without causing any suspicion, and calm Kyo's erection so it wouldn't be obvious what had been going on between the two horny teens?

_Double crap._

**_A/N; So...This was my very first lemon! What did you guys think? Leave reviews please!_**


	2. Chapter 2—Mistake?

_**A/N; So, everyone was saying that I should post a second part to my once one-shot, so here goes. Review and tell me what you think and if I should continue this as something more than a one-shot.**_

Torhu's widened eyes met Kyo's. _Think, think!_ Torhu's mind screamed at her as she frantically tried to find a solution to this mess. "W-We'll be down in a minute! Kyo hurt his hand, we'll come down when I've finished bandaging it!" Torhu shouted. She waited for a response, but there was none.

She bit her bottom lip lightly as she felt his erection still pressing into her, not having calmed down any. She knew both the men downstairs would notice it if she didn't come up with a solution, fast.

An idea came to her mind and her already flushed cheeks turned even darker.

She looked up at Kyo and pressed one finger to her lips before she removed his hand from her soaked through panties and slid down the wall until her feet touched the floor. She swiftly indicated with her hands for him to back up into the wall. He complied, but with a confused look on his face, that quickly transformed into one of shock as she kneeled in front of him and began to unbutton his dark jeans.

His hands clasped hers and he shook his head vehmently. "We can't, Torhu. Shigure and Yuki are right downstairs!" Kyo whispered frantically, even as his eyes flamed with need. "I know that," Torhu whispered quietly. "But I think they'll notice your buldging erection as soon as we get downstairs. Just cover your mouth, that'll be easier," she explained, keeping her voice low. After a moments hesitation, he slowly lifted his hands from hers.

She quickly unfastened his jeans, pulling them down until they pooled around his ankles, then did the same with his boxers. When she looked up, her eyes widened even more so.

It was just so...so..._big_!

Like every other curious teen, she's read some adult themed books, but...How the hell did they fit this in their mouth?!

Only one way to find out.

She closed her eyes and leaned forward, her tongue flicking across his sensitive tip, causing a muffled cry to come from Kyo, since he'd already clapped his hand over his mouth. Feeling more confident after his positive response, she slowly began to take him into her mouth, inch by inch. Her tongue swirled around his large cock the further she went until she felt the head of his cock hit the back of her throat. She pushed down her gag reflex and began to suck on his cock slowly, but yet deeply, her tongue tracing down the prominent veins on the underside of his cock. Her lips sheathed her teeth so she wouldn't accidentally bite him as she sucked him deeper, her tongue circling his cock lightly, teasingly. His answering groans only caused her to become wet all over again. She moaned around his cock as she subtly slipped one finger into her pajama pants then into her panties and massage her hard nub gently. The vibrations around his cock caused Kyo to hiss out Torhu's name in pleasure, his head falling back against the wall. He dropped his gaze to watch Torhu's head bob as her delicate mouth did dirty things to him. Needing release, he grasped the back of her head with his free hand and began to thrust his hips, pumping his cock in and out of her mouth. She lifted her free hand, grasping one of his balls and she began to massage it every so gently. When she heard his muffled groan in response, she slid her hand out from her panties and lifted it so she was cupping both his balls and massaging them as he thrust his cock in her mouth.

He pressed his hand against his mouth harder as he cried out her name, coming in her mouth. For a moment, she choked on the thick, salty liquid from surprise, but quickly she began to swallow it down easily as he continued to slowly pump his cock inside her mouth, riding out his orgasm. Eventually he went still and all you could hear in the room was the sound of his labored breathing. She gently pulled back from his cock, giving one final lick along his length before standing up from the floor on shaky legs. She swallowed nervously, her cheeks flaming as she dropped her gaze.

She couldn't believe she had just done that.

So she was entirely surprised when Kyo lifted her chin gently and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her sweetly.

After a moment of not responding, she kissed him back just as sweetly, her hand against his chest. They broke away from the kiss with timid smiles on their faces.

With a shake of her head, she brought her mind back to the situation. "You clean up in hear and I'll just go...get dressed in my room," Torhu mumbled nervously. Without giving Kyo a chance to respond, she swiftly left the bathroom and ran to her bedroom. She slid the door closed behind her and leaned against it, her breathing heavy. _Kami, I can't believe I just did that, _Torhu thinks to herself, her eyes wide.

She stumbles to her closet, changing into her usual outfit and balling up her ruined panties and stuffing them beneath her mattress. She'd throw them out later.

After she was done getting ready, she left her bedroom and headed to the kitchen to fix dinner.

Instead, she found take-out food set up around the table, with Shigure already kneeling at his place at the table while Yuki stood aside and gave him a dirty look. When Yuki realized she had entered the room he stood straighter and instantly smiled before saying, "Miss Honda, it's good to see you up and looking well this morning. I apologize for the dog," he looked over at Shigure with a grimace before continuing, "he just couldn't seem to hold himself back." Torhu let out a quiet laugh and smiled back at Yuki, offering him a shrug. "Shigure will be Shigure," she said simply. Kyo entered the kitchen, his eyes scanning the room as he did. Tohru looked up at him, a welcome smile automatically forming on her lips. "Ready to eat, Kyo?" she asked him politely. "Depends on what we're eating," he answered nonchalantly, but with a suggestive tone beneath his words. Torhu's cheeks flamed and she quickly muttered, "Take-out."

"Oh! That reminds me, there were leeks cooking on the stove when we arrived, but I dumped them out because they'd been overcooked. I'm guessing the cat's minor injury distracted you. I apologize." Yuki said "the cat's" with disdain, casting a glare Kyo's way. For once, Kyo didn't jump for the bait. He simply kneeled in front of his food and said, "Actually, rat, I'd been cooking those for Torhu. But I'd cut myself on a bowl that I dropped, so she'd taken me to the bathroom and bandaged it all up," Kyo explained calmly, and very out of character for him. Even Yuki looked over at him with a very confused expression.

But Torhu was the only one who noticed the hint of a smile on his lips when he spoke of the situation.

With that discussion dropped, they all ate their meal with the normal conversations between Yuki, Shigure, and Torhu, with Kyo staying silent.

/

Torhu cleaned up the mess of leftover food and take out boxes while the Sohma's prepared for bed. She had just finished putting away the leftovers when Yuki came in and said with a soft smile, "Goodnight, Miss Honda." Torhu returned his smile and murmured, "Goodnight, Yuki."

/

Kyo witnessed the scene between Yuki and Torhu from the shadows with an angry frown on his face. Did Tohru have feelings for the rat? Did the rat have feelings for his Torhu? Was something going on between them? All these thoughts were running through his head but the main one for him was..._Was what had happened in the bathroom a mistake to her?_


	3. Chapter 3—Love Me

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating. No internet access. Please review and tell me what you think!**_

_****_ Torhu made her way back to her bedroom, humming to herself as she did. She silently closed the door behind her before stripping out of her clothes and walking over to her dresser to find her pajamas. Her eyes drifted up to the mirror above her dresser and what she saw made her hands pause just above her pajama T-shirt. Kyo had left a love bite just above the crook of her neck. _Marking me as his,_ she thought causing her cheeks to heat up. She quickly dropped her eyes from the mirror. She began to wonder if Kyo would ever kiss her like that again. Or just kiss her, period. Her hand lifted, her fingers lightly touching her bottom lip, remembering his lips on hers. She allowed a soft sigh to escape her.

Suddenly, she heard a light knock on the door, then it opened right at the moment she cried, "Wait a minute!" Kyo stood in her doorway, his eyes wide in surprise at what he saw. Torhu was standing before him, clad in only a lacy, flowered print bra and matching panties. She was blushing furiously, trying desperately to cover herself with her small hands. "Don't," he said softly. So surprised by the softness of his voice, her hands dropped to her sides, but her gaze stayed glued to the floor. "Can I help you, Kyo? Is something wrong?" she asked him quietly. "Actually, yes. Something is wrong," he admitted. Her eyes flickered up to his, worry coloring her expression. "What is it?" she asked urgently, completely forgetting her almost naked form and taking a tentative step toward him. "I need to talk to you," he began, closing the door quietly behind him. He took a few steps further into the room, pausing when he was standing just a foot away from Torhu. She fidgeted with her fingers nervously, considering her back was pressed against the dresser she couldn't move away from the close proximity of him. "I need to ask you a question, Torhu," he continued, dropping his gaze away from hers. He then began to fidget nervously with his fingers, just as she was. She said nothing, but her gaze encouraged him to continue. "Torhu...Do you regret what we did in the bathroom today?" he asked in a rush, his tan cheeks coloring lighting. Torhu was so shocked by his question, she didn't say anything for a moment, causing his cheeks to darken even more. "Never mind. Forget it." He turned to walk out of the room before his heart took anymore damage. But Torhu was quick, grasping onto his hand and pulling him back towards her. He turned his surprised gaze on her, his expression one of puzzlement. "Kyo, no. I don't regret what happened between us. Why would I?" she asked him, furrowing her eyebrows together in confusion. His hand unconsciously slipped down into hers, interlocking their fingers together. "I thought maybe...With Yuki and...," his voice trailed off, but Torhu understood what he was trying to say. She couldn't describe her feelings for Yuki, if she was being honest with herself. But she knew she felt something strongly for Kyo. She had for a while. It was definitely stronger than what she felt for Yuki, but she felt bad none the less. "Kyo, I feel something for you. Sometimes it scares me, because I don't know what to do about it," she confessed softly but she didn't stop there. "Kyo, I...I want us to finish what we started. I haven't been able to make it leave my mind for hours...I want you," she said so quietly that Kyo had to lean in to hear her. She don't know why she felt this way. She just knew she wanted him. No, _needed _him. Kyo drew back in surprise, his eyes wide. Her eyes slowly made their way up to meet his nervously. She wasn't normally this bold, but she wanted him so bad, she ached for him.

Kyo didn't waste much time.

He lifted her up and carried her over to where she slept, laying her down gently while he lingered over her with his hands on either side of her hips, careful not to let their chests touch. He leaned down and kissed her slowly, savoring the feel of his lips on hers. His tongue slowly traced the curve of her lips before sliding along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She obliged, allowing his tongue to slip inside her hot mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance while he shifted most of his weight onto his left hand so he could unbutton his jeans with the right, shuffling out of them and kicking them to the side. His hard member pressed into her stomach, causing her to buck her hips into his with need, silently begging him to thrust himself inside her. But he refused her, wanting to draw this out and make it into something she would never forget. He broke away from the kiss, his leg pushing between her own, causing them to open wide for him so he could kneel between them so he could pull his shirt off over his head, tossing over so it landed onto his jeans. Torhu reached out, tracing the planes of his chest lightly with her fingertips. His eyes closed briefly at her touch, before snapping open again and gazing down at the beautiful girl before him. Her brown her was splayed out around her head like a halo, her small but perky breasts almost begging for his attention, her smooth flat stomach, her sex that he already knew was wet from the dampening of the crotch of her panties, and her smooth, pale legs that were spread wide just for him. With a slight shake of his head he brought himself back to the task at hand: Pleasure her. He gently slid the cup of her bra down until he freed her right breast before letting go, the cup of the bra holding up her breast as if in offering. Her rosy nipple was already puckered and hard in response to him. He did the same with her left breast before he leaned down, capturing the bud in his mouth. He suckled on her nipple slowly, his tongue trailing over it in languid strokes, bringing enticing moans from the hot mess beneath him. Not leaving her other breast forgotten, he lightly pinched her nipple with his thumb and index finger, tugging it so it was a hard peak, his thumb rubbing it soothingly. She let out a loud moan, not even caring there were several others in the house that could hear, her hips pushing against him as she strained for some kind of friction. He slid his hand beneath her back, unhooking her bra and tossing it onto the pile of clothes beside them before he abandoned her breasts, kissing and nipping his way down her stomach.

Once he was just above her sex, he lightly ran his tongue from one hip, over to the next before trailing kisses down her side until he reached her inner thigh. He kissed each thigh tenderly before trailing his tongue up until he was hovering just above her mound. Without a second thought, he ripped her panties off her, almost to shreds and growled at the sight before him. Her clit was wet as her juices leaked from inside her onto her inner thighs. His eyes darkened considerably before he slid his tongue, slowly, ever so slowly, down along her clit, taking it into his mouth and suckling on it lightly. "Oh, _Kami_," she whimpered, her head tilting back from the sensation. She was panting now, her fingers tangling through his orange hair as she became a hot, writhing wet mess and they hadn't even had sex yet! All thoughts left her as he plunged his tongue inside her, thrusting it in and out at a slow, sensual pace, causing her to thrust her hips in time with his tongue and her fingers to tighten in his hair, tugging at it roughly as she begged for more. He answered by thrusting his tongue faster and lifting his hand to rub tight circles into her pulsing clit. She was close, and they both knew it. He dragged his tongue from inside her, only to take her clit into his mouth again and suckle on it roughly while humming against it. The delicious vibrations pushed her over the edge, crying out his name as she rode out her orgasm. He wasn't bothered by her loudness. He actually enjoyed it. So much so, that his cock was pressing uncomfortably against his boxer briefs and practically making a tent.

He licked her sex clean before kissing his way back up her magnificent body, breathing heavily from anticipation. Her breathing was labored as well, her gaze dark with lust. He crushed his lips to hers in a deep kiss, their tongues instantly clashing together. Her tongue explored every dip and curve of his mouth until he pulled away slowly, leaving her to catch her breath and stare at him in confusion. He had discarded his boxer briefs during their kiss and she saw again just how..._large_ he was. She swallowed silently and met his gaze again. "This is going to hurt," he warned, "but it won't for too long." He was positioned at her entrance, the tip of his incredibly hard cock just inside her, making her want more. She bucked her hips into him, indicating her thoughts and she thought he murmured an apology, but then he thrust himself inside her.

That's when she understood.

Pain shot through her, so sudden and unexpected that it brought tears to her eyes, but she stayed quiet. He kissed the tears off her cheeks, murmuring soft apologies against her skin, giving her chaste kisses, so light and soft. The pain soon faded, leaving her with a full feeling instead, but it wasn't bad. She tested herself by lifting her hips into his cautiously, then as her uncomfortable-ness melted into pleasure, she let out a small gasp. Kyo took this as permission to continue, so he slowly slid out of her before thrusting himself fully back in, sheathing himself inside her, causing her to moan his name, arching her back slightly. She gripped his hips, her nails digging into his skin, but he barely felt it as he felt her, hot, wet, and tight around him. "Torhu, you feel so fucking good," he groaned, closing his eyes as he continued to thrust into her, creating a sensual rhythm. She met him thrust for thrust, her hands traveling along his toned chest and back, feeling the way his muscles flexed with each hard thrust inside her. Their moans mingled together as they soon forgot rhythm and their thrusts became urgent and reckless, the only sounds in the room was their moans and their skin slapping against each other as their hips moved in a frantic motion, both of them looking for release. He reached down between them, rubbing her clit roughly, pinching it lightly before stroking the sting away with this thumb.

This sent her over the edge, sending her into a mind-blowing orgasm, her sex clenching around his clock as he continued to thrust inside her. She buried her face in his chest to muffle the sound of her screaming out his name as she came, trembling beneath him. As she clenched around him, he cried out her name as he came with her, stilling his movements as he emptied inside her. In exhaustion, he slowly pulled out of her and rolled over to the side. He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her back against him, holding her gently. All they could hear was the sounds of their erotic breathing as it slowly calmed to a even pace. Kyo pulled her blanket over them and kissed her cheek softly, chuckling when he heard her light snores. He rubbed soothing circles into her stomach with his thumb, before he, too, drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

/

Yuki stood outside Miss Honda's bedroom, his eyes wide. He was unable to move from the shock of what he just heard inside those bedroom walls. Torhu was supposed to be for _him_, he was supposed to be her first, not that stupid _cat _who was most likely only using her for his own personal uses. Yuki loved her. He doubted Kyo could love anything.


End file.
